


A Fond Kiss

by Andramion



Series: Cuddlebuddies [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to "cuddlebuddies"</p><p>Today’s not so bad though, even if he only managed to catch a little bit of sleep. There’s the weight of a leg pressing down over his waist, an arm slung over his shoulder and the press of a chest against his back. Regardless of the sheets having been kicked down to his feet and most of his pillows lying scattered across the floor, his whole body is glowing warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fond Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibbidibobbididette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbidibobbididette/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Pixiepie!!! I hope you had a wonderful day and that this present makes you happy!
> 
> [[This partly goes with Pixie's art [HERE (does NOT automatically open in new tab!)](http://anywayimnikki.tumblr.com/post/120693107794/)]]

In the morning, Kenma watches as light slowly starts seeping through his curtains – not thick or dark enough to keep the sun from entering his room. There’s something calming about seeing the shadows the woodwork of his windows casts on the walls creep onto the ceiling.

Normally, especially in the weekends, Kenma would attempt to play games through the night, to keep himself up so long that he’s tired enough to sleep a full seven hours. Sometimes he attempts to sleep early, to stay in bed when he wakes up after a few hours so that maybe he’ll fall asleep again, but he gets restless under his covers while his hands itch to be busy with something – anything really.  

Today’s not so bad though, even if he only managed to catch a little bit of sleep. There’s the weight of a leg pressing down over his waist, an arm slung over his shoulder and the press of a chest against his back. Regardless of the sheets having been kicked down to his feet and most of his pillows lying scattered across the floor, his whole body is glowing warm.

He can feel Shouyou’s breath making his hair flutter with each exhale and wonders over the fact that they ended up in this position. It’s not really anything new, but the fact that Shouyou went from this tiny kitten-like ball curled up against Kenma’s chest, to a monkey draped across him in the two hours that Kenma was asleep… it seems like a rather impressive feat.

Kenma wiggles the fingers on his right hand; shifts his hand under Shouyou’s so Shouyou’s fingertips fall down into the space between his own. Shouyou usually wakes up early, no matter how much he likes to go on about being able to have a lie-in, so Kenma closes his eyes and waits.

When he opens his eyes again, he finds the comfortable weight of Shouyou’s limbs on him gone and realises he must’ve fallen asleep again after all. His alarm clock still only reads little more than a quarter past seven, but the sound of Shouyou’s nonsensical songs drifts in from the kitchen and Kenma turns around at the smell of breakfast in the air.

From where his bed is, he can only see Shouyou at irregular intervals, whenever he steps away from the stove to rummage through the fridge. It’s nice, watching the cheerful way Shouyou bounces around; shifts his weight from one foot onto the other constantly, unable to stay still.

With a low grunt at the stiffness in his muscles, Kenma brings his arms up to tug his pillow down, arranging it so he can both rest his head on it and wrap his arms around it. He’s never been a morning person, though he’s not really _not_ a morning person either. Actually, most of the day is rather disagreeable with him. Between the busy trains he needs to take to get to his morning classes and the lecture halls brimming with other students in the afternoon, weekdays tire Kenma out more than he can charge himself with a few hours of sleep.

The best nights are the ones where his phone lights up next to him, when Shouyou asks him to come by and Kenma throws his handheld and chargers into a backpack before setting out towards Shouyou’s place; he gets to sit on Shouyou’s sofa with Shouyou tucked under his arm, when he lies down on Shouyou’s bed and listens to Shouyou’s breath slowing down as he falls asleep.

Kenma doesn’t realise he’d dozed off yet again until the mattress suddenly dips next to him and his eyes fly open at the weightless sensation of being in the air for a moment. Shouyou’s face is right in front of him, grin stretching wide on his face and eyes glittering with amusement.

“Breakfast is ready, Kenma,” he declares and before Kenma even reacts to the statement, Shouyou dips down and presses a quick kiss on Kenma’s cheek.

“Come on,” he urges as he pulls back and Kenma nods slowly. He kicks at the sheets tangled around his feet until they slide off. He’s a little cold in his shorts, but he’ll deal with it for now. Changing into something else would be more effort and Shouyou would be telling him to hurry up and come to the table for the whole duration of it.

“I’m gonna wash my face first,” he mumbles, opening the bathroom door as Shouyou starts filling bowls and plates behind him. The cold water erases the last lingering bits of that hazy morning feeling and when he comes back into the room, he watches the table with wonder.

“I didn’t even know I had enough food to make all this.”

Shouyou grins at him again from across the table as Kenma sits down. “I brought all of this the day before yesterday.” He waves his hand at Kenma’s tableware and watches with wide eyes as Kenma takes his first bite of the grilled fish before he digs in himself.

“It’s good,” Kenma says after a while. It’s not a lie either, Shouyou’s miso soup tastes differently from how Kenma’s family makes it, but it’s still nice. He’s getting used to it with every time Shouyou stays over. He looks forward to staying over at his parents’ and thinking their miso soup tastes different from the usual.

“Then,” Shouyou tells him, getting up and bringing his already empty rice bowl over to the cooker, “you should eat more too, Kenma.” For a second, Kenma remembers all those times other people have told him that, have put extra portions in front of him before he even finished his first, but Shouyou doesn’t push further. He just sits down across from Kenma again and goes back to eating his food with an enjoyment that rubs off on Kenma and raises his mood further.

After breakfast they settle into their routine for these kinds of mornings: Shouyou puts the leftovers away while Kenma clears the table, Kenma washes the dishes while Shouyou paces around with a tea towel in his hands, waiting for something to dry off. It lights a spark in Kenma’s chest to think they have a routine.

He hears the click of ceramic on ceramic and expects Shouyou to turn up to his right again, to grab another bowl and continue drying, but instead he feels arms around his waist and Shouyou’s forehead pressed against his back. He’s known for a while now that Shouyou has a tendency to nuzzle. He hasn’t let Shouyou know how incredibly cute he finds it. He’s got a feeling he knows already anyway: Shouyou definitely isn’t as clueless as he comes across most of the time.

Without reacting to Shouyou clinging to his chest, Kenma runs the sponge over the last of the dishes before setting it aside and draining the water.

“Shouyou.”

“Hmm?” Shouyou’s grip on him loosens and Kenma turns around. When Shouyou stands up straight, Kenma smoothes his hair back to keep it from tickling his face. He likes that Shouyou is smaller than him. He’s not necessarily.. _not tall_ , but when you have a friend like Kuro around for most of your life, almost one-seventy doesn’t seem that tall at all. And unlike with his old teammates and his other friends, Shouyou’s never made a big deal out of Kenma being taller than him.

The fact that Shouyou’s fingers fumbling with the edges of his shorts don’t annoy him at all is something Kenma still hasn’t gotten used to. Instead of jerking away, it makes him lean down enough to press his face against the side of Shouyou’s neck and hug him close.

“Stay here today?” he asks, his voice coming out a little softer than before, but Shouyou still answers with kisses on his brow and a bright smile. It makes Kenma relax, the way he normally only ever does when he’s alone, but it’s better with Shouyou there, infinitely better.

And when they let go, Shouyou stands up on his tiptoes for a second, pressing their lips together shortly before he looks around and suggests they play Mario Kart, even though he always loses. And in the afternoon, they’re tangled up on the bed again, Shouyou’s limbs slung across Kenma again, the fabric of Shouyou’s sweats soft against Kenma’s legs and their hands clasped together as Shouyou brushes his lips against Kenma's and Kenma kisses his cheeks, his forehead, his nose in return.

And in the evening, when Shouyou needs to get home because all his training gear is there, Kenma packs his backpack and comes along with him. And at night, when it’s way too early for Kenma to fall asleep yet, Shouyou smiles at him sleepily and Kenma has no trouble smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments are very welcome.


End file.
